


Swing them artificial hips!

by username501332



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username501332/pseuds/username501332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLW, Charon and a dashboard, hula girl doll that needs a punishment. Shameless smut, a pinch of fluff and a moment of classy talk about Charon's contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing them artificial hips!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I hope it's legible. Enjoy!

**Tenpenny Tower, 04:20 a.m.**

 

The hula girl.

 

Yes, the dashboard doll, with wide eyes and ukulele in her plastic hands.

 

It brings her bad luck. Very bad luck.

 

Every time she saw the cursed doll she was either deeply shot, burned, wounded or crippled, every time the doll was somewhere near bad things happened, leaving her either in a bad position, status or place.

 

Today, the fate has decided it was time to get burned. After a short while, when the wanderer noticed the slight move of the hula girl's artificial hips, somewhere near in the ruined cars.

 

They were just rummaging the western wastes when the vault girl got badly burned. While it didn't hurt that much after a few doses of stimpacks and half a pill of Buffout, it surely was blistering, stinging and giving her a hell of a fever. It was enough to call it a day and retreat to the nearest city, make a cooling bandage, have some rest and restock the equipment.

 

\- ...as always, never watching your own steps, smoothskin…

\- You're rather talkative today, Charon.

\- ...stubborn kid…

 

They made it to the Tenpenny Tower and since it was occupied by the ghouls from across the wastes, Roy welcomed them from behind the counter, letting them stay at the back unattained dispensary. Seeing her with a ghoul companion only fired up Roy's kindness and helpfulness, and within a couple of minutes she was sitting on the examination bed leaning against the wall when the Tower's owner bought a pack of semi clean gauze, bucket of cold water and a dirty blanket.

 

\- You have vodka, don't you? - Her ghoul companion said while taking his weapon off his shoulder and putting it aside. - You'd better drink some now rather than bite down some filthy cloth from pain later.

 

Charon crouched in front of her, and began to slowly rip burnt scraps of her trousers with his knife while she drank from a bottle, wincing at every sip. After throwing off remnants of her clothes he took off her boots and waited for her to take off ruined upper garment. He helped her to cover her shoulders with a blanket and shove her feet into the bucket, her burned skin cooled and relieved from the pain.

 

She watched his steady moves in silence, looking at his working calloused hands, at the changed and rough skin that mingled with still healthy parts of it. She let her mind wander over him, how even more tough he must have been before the radiation hit his body.

 

He was quiet again, and she really liked that about him. The times when he opens his mouth unbidden were always his reassuring words like “be careful” or “be ready”, letting her know that he constantly has her back, that he is here to help her and to fight with her.

 

The fact that they are companions for a long while now always stirs an odd feeling when she reminds herself of a single piece of filled in paper in the front pocket of her uniform.

 

She started to think of the contract when she heard a murmur coming from his bent form that was now cooling her injured calves with a wet gauze.

 

\- ...If you've just let me finish it myself, kid.

 

Oh. So now he was again lecturing her about earlier, albeit talking rather to himself than her.

 

And it was a great opportunity to finally ask him if he felt enslaved by her or not.

 

\- Charon.

\- Look kiddo, I'm sure if…

\- Charon.

\- ...you're a girl after all, and they can smell a smoothskin woman from…

 

He was still mumbling under his nose and wrapping her another leg in semi clean bandage when she firmly tilted his head by the chin to make him finally look her in the eyes.

 

She wanted that topic to be cleared once and for all, but was that…?

 

For a brief moment he looked like he cared about her, like he was afraid of loosing her or something else equally mawkish, but she set it aside and another thought occurred in her mind.

 

Was it because he has nowhere to go? Was it because she was his only source of money, of any goods, weapons, hell, even adventure? Was he really...?

 

Earlier, she didn't gave a shit about any. She was a half emotionless, raised in metal cold vault girl after all, and as long as he did his job well, she was all fine. But with passing time she got accustomed to the big ghoul beside her as well as the dog and the animal was naturally honest with its emotions. Not like this mysteriously self preserved man kneeling in front of her.

 

\- Do you still think that you are my property?

 

These words she blurted out faster than she had a chance to think, but she kept her composure, calm and balanced.

 

His eyes widened slightly but he remained still, his breath even, his stern gaze almost intimidating.

 

\- What?

\- Do you feel like slave? - She continued without a blink of an eye. - Like you owe me your life because I bought your contract and killed that prick Ahzrukhal?

\- Kid, I-

 

Vodka was sure loosening her lips, now that she clearly felt it hotly running through her veins.

 

\- I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything anymore. Besides, I'm twenty Charon, so stop calling me like that.

 

He took a deep breath but didn't move, his chin still held in her hand.

 

\- You really think I was that brainwashed, huh?

 

And with that he withheld from her hand, slyly turning tables. It was now her time to be slightly surprised.

 

\- What? I mean, they said to me you-

\- Stop.

 

Her bright eyes, already a little bit hazy from the alcohol, questioningly pierced his cloudy, hard ones. Seems like it insulted him, and a thought of loosing him now and there slipped through her mind.

 

\- Don't say shit anymore, kid.

 

He added while standing, taking one step back from her, but she managed to grasp him by his sleeve. He can't be leaving her because of this bullshit, right?

 

\- Charon, I-

 

I what? I'm sorry? I need you? I'm sorry for pissing you off? Why is she now feeling like a naive, little, weak girl...?

 

\- I said be quiet, didn't I? Not a word, vault girl.

 

She could tell he tasted her name on his lips. That single act sent an unexpected shiver that crept up her arms to her neck, hardening the tips of her breasts. While in her underwear, she still had to hide herself under a blanket, dropping down her gaze, letting go of his sleeve.

 

But he noticed, anyway.

 

He crouched again and grabbed her feet from the water bucket so she prepared for the next aid and waited for him to put another bandage. She turned her head away from him, her eyes fixed on the x-ray photos above the desk at the other side of the room. Then, her eyes caught something that made her stomach turn.

 

Of course it is.

 

Fucking hula girl toy was quivering softly, watching the vault girl from its place on the desk.

 

The whole conversation, awkwardness and guilt was its fault.

 

She took a small swig from the bottle, letting the spicy taste of vodka linger on her tongue, letting to pretend it burned away the foul words that left her mouth earlier and her foul mood afterwards.

 

She was even oblivious to his lingering eyes on her face for a moment.

 

\- I thought that you knew the answer already.

 

His hushed, but still husky voice filled her sensitive ears from the overwhelming silence. She was hesitant to turn her head and face him, a little bit afraid to see a hurt or disappointment in his features, because not a single emotion was heard from the tone of his voice. He finished his work, and set aside all of the litter along with the bucket.

 

She couldn't help herself when she looked down at him and her hand automatically cupped a side of his face, her thumb resting near his lower lip. She unconsciously furrowed her brows and bit at her lip when her eyes were darting from one of his eyes to another like in a search of an answer.

 

For the second time he didn't backed off. He seemingly trusted her. And gave her a permission to invade his personal space. He didn't mind.

 

She was restraining herself from speaking, and he saw it in her features how badly she tried to keep her mouth shut.

 

She was confused. Why he didn't mind?

 

After a moment that felt like hours he took the tip of her thumb between his teeth just slightly, almost imperceptible, to test the waters, to interrupt this serious eye lock she was giving him. She held her breath for a moment. Then without thinking she pushed the finger deeper between his calloused lips, and when he suckled slightly her breath hitched, her mind fuzzy with new thoughts, alcohol and fading pain on her burned legs.

 

Oooh… So… That is why he didn't mind.

 

For a longer moment, she hasn't got any idea what to do, her cheeks burning from his unmoving, daring gaze.

 

And then she pulled the thumb from his mouth to brought it to hers, dipping it between her lips, eliciting a bewildered expression on his face.

 

He took the sign.

 

Maybe a little too clearly, but she wasn't going to complain.

 

She bent down to him when he reached to her, parting his lips and claiming her mouth in a haste, rough kiss. She didn't expect less. His tongue was hard against her soft one, her vodka flavored saliva mixing with his own, her hands steadily grasping his face on both sides. Heat wave washed her whole before gathering in one specific place and an intense shiver ran from her lower belly up to the tips of her breasts.

 

He was an intimidating person, seemingly in everything he does.

 

She felt his fingers on said tips so her breath hitched and she bit at his tongue hard, her mouth watering from all those sensations. She sucked his tongue and bit at it again, gaining a tug on her covered nipples and another deep breath coming from him. He slid his hands under her flimsy top, covering her bust with his large hands, exploring, studying and kneading, eliciting a small moan from her, muffled by his mouth.

 

He pulled from her lips wanting to say her to be silent unless she wants to bring here a few curious Ghouls that she would accidentally wake, but he decided to not give a slightest fuck. Just look at him and then at her. Was he really going to voice even a smallest complain?

 

Hell no.

 

She was staring at him with her lips still wet as he cautiously and swiftly took her shorts off, leaving them hanging on her ankle. Abruptly gripping her hips he pulled her to him, her bum on the edge of the examination bed, her legs still clung together. He stood, spreading her legs so he could enter between them and his hands traveled to her neck and face while his lips caught her parted ones, opening them further with his slipping tongue. Her hands gripped his belt, beckoning him closer, emanating heats from their bodies crashed together.

 

Another electric wave flood her lower parts when his rough hands started to roam her hips and thighs, gripping her at the soft junction of these two parts, his thumbs tantalizingly close to her womanhood. She quivered at his bold touch and jumped when while thoroughly kissing her one of his thumb ghosted across her swollen clitoris. Her hands clutched at his belt.

 

Then he did it again and she bucked her hips up, leaning into his touch, but his big hands kept her steady in place. She started to unbuckle his pants, and being half way he stopped and took her hands away from him.

 

But… Wasn't he going to…?

 

She looked him slightly offended in the eyes in search of an answer. And then he was on his knees again, gustily bending her body so her own knees were nearly pressed to her shoulders, leaving her astonished, stunned and shamelessly exposed to his curious gaze.

 

Oh.

 

Her insides twirled with uneasiness and embarrassment and need, her mind drunk and lust ridden, hazy and unclear. And then he moved, his hands slowly running down her inner thighs, his eyes fixed on her exposed skin, his expression focused and determined and almost pleased. She let out a hissed breath sounding similar to a curse when he teased her with his fingers lingering on her skin near the womanhood. He nipped at her soft inner thighs, carefully avoiding her burns, smell of her arousal enticing his senses making him memorize it as best as possible.

 

She closed her eyes, the lust and excitement too overwhelming.

 

Then she heard a breathy wail coming from her mouth, her hands suddenly grasping his own on her thighs, intense shiver and heat wave completely flooding her body. He gave her a hard, long lick, from the bottom to the top, tasting her, teasing and ruffling her nervous composure. She opened her eyes and drink in the sight as the tip of his tongue left her clit, his colorless eyes now intimidatingly fixed on her face, amused at her responsiveness and jumpiness. He dove his head again, and she tried not to shut her eyes from receiving pleasure and arousal that now enveloped her body and mind like a thick veil.

 

His hands were tightly kneading her buttocks when his big, stiff tongue played with her folds, his mouth closed over her womanhood, hot and wet and sinfully overwhelming, his thumbs teasingly close to the small entrance.

 

\- Char-

 

She wanted to moan loudly his name, but she ended up with two of his digits deep in her mouth when his teeth grazed her clit, letting his whole wet tongue to play with it almost painfully. She eagerly sucked them holding herself back from cursing, she was breathing hard through her nose, her chest heaving and brows furrowed. She entwined her hand with his, the other still holding into the side of his face, feeling beneath every twitch of his face muscles and every work of his jaw.

 

Her nervousness long forgotten as well as embarrassment vanishing with no trace of presence. It was now her greedy body and his sinful mouth and tongue and teeth and hands, her scent heavy in the air, small wails, whimpers and breathy moans filling the small room. The spinning in her head and throbbing of her insides, building up sensual tension waiting to finally snap and explode and flood.

 

Still leaning against the cold wall she arched her back and tilted her head back at his sped up ministrations. Then in the unbearable heat of the moment she sat straight, throwing her legs over his shoulders, her feet touching his back, and her hands clinging tightly to his head. And then he was toying with her again, slowing down, teasingly sucking at her folds and thighs, and when her breath evened a little and her posture relaxed a bit, he entered her with the two of his thick fingers, snapping her attention back to focus, tension and then sweet oblivion.

 

She tried to curse, to voice her bliss, to say his name. All those attempts ended with a stronger stroke of his fingers, harder lick on her clitoris and a tug on her hardened nipples. And the tension was growing and growing, dangerously bringing her closer and closer to the outburst.

 

She gathered all her will and lowered down her head to look at him again, the sight of his ministrations, his tongue, his blissful expression and eyes closed making her hips uncontrollably grind into his mouth and forcing him to firmly still her with his hands. Her hands were now like vise, gripping his head tightly, pushing him further into her body, her hips still shamelessly grinding although his attempt to still her and let him do the job for her. She moaned a few 'fucks' between hisses.

 

She was sure giving him some hard time now. But he was a big boy and he knew best how to handle himself.

 

Elicited small moans and whimpers that she couldn't contain anymore were loud and clear now, her body hot and desperate, her upcoming orgasm crawling up her spine so intensely she could almost taste it.

 

\- Charon!

 

And again, his mouth enveloping her intimate place like he wanted to really eat her. His now three fingers swiftly moving in and out, from the tip to the base in steady pace. His hot quivering breath on her skin, his other hand toying with her thigh, hip and breasts.

 

It was too much.

 

\- Fuck, fuck, fuck, f-

 

Her vision blurred completely and her mind went blank.

 

\- N-no, Charon, I- Fu-

 

Her body began to tremble and a tremendous, strenuous electricity shot up her spine, a sharp wave of orgasm flood her womanhood. Her back rigidly straight, her knuckles white, her inner muscles clenched in characteristic spasms. Her head abruptly tilted back and a long moan sounding like a prolonged 'hah' loudly escaping her lips.

 

Ten seconds, eleven, twelve, and then everything came back to her.

 

Her body went limp and she collapsed on the examination bed, panting and sobering from the high. She was spent. Horribly tired and sleepy and her eyes were closing themselves. It was a matter of two minutes and a wanderer was found in a deep, peaceful slumber.

 

Charon knew it would end up like this. He covered her with the blanket and cleaned himself thoroughly, but a small hint of scent and her flavor still lingered on his tongue.

 

It is going to be a long night for him. But he really didn't mind that she was soundly asleep and he was still painfully hard and wet. After all, he would need all of her attention and healthy legs the next time he will have an opportunity to fuck her into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

**Rivet City, 13:15 p.m.**

 

Dogmeat barked happily when the vault girl filled his small, makeshift bowl with some purified water. The dim lamp rays were brightening the room, particles of dust visibly dancing in the air. The door was cracked open and people outside on the corridor were casually chatting while passing through, oblivious to a pair of exhausted wastelands' warriors inside.

 

She closed the door when Dogmeat left the room, gaining big ghoul's whole attention. He was silently waiting. And the way he was silently staring at her with his cold confidence was intimidatingly turning her on. Intense shiver that ran down her spine accumulated somewhere down near the intimate regions.

 

It embarrassed her, he could tell. But then her expression changed when she saw the plastic figure on the table in front of the bed, and after some curses that left her mouth she returned to her composure, as if realizing again that she was alone with him in the small, hotel room. He couldn't be more amused now, but he was patient, and he was still capable of another dose of wait.

 

Her movements were slow and calculated. At first, she just put her equipment bag in the corner behind the bed and with a towel, Abraxo and a few bottles of water started to clean herself up from the dirt and blood on her exposed skin. And he was still making her uncomfortable by watching her from his place on the small table, where he laid his gun and outer garments. She lifted her gaze and checked his body of any sign of injury while working on her dirty hair.

 

He watched her watching him – his legs, chest, arms, then neck and head – and at the neck she stopped, frowning a little to get a better look.

 

Without a second thought she was standing in front of him and cleaning his blood stained left side of neck in no time. She was looking after him just like he did. Just like he has always been. She felt his warmness, his own scent mixing with the detergent and medication. It was both calming and mouth watering, but the mouth watering lust has decided to win this round. She was closing the distance, inch by inch, and then she felt his thighs on her hips, hard muscles of his chest just slightly ghosting over her bosom and a set of warm hands on her waist. Her body heat increased and she let out a small but shaky sigh. Her tongue quickly wet her lips, but he captured that little movement and twitched, just like he was about to lean and catch it with his mouth.

 

His gaze hot and intense, like in preparation to devour her whole. She felt an unknown emotion sticking somewhere in her chest and she swallowed her gathered saliva. When she finished with cleaning, she wasn't thinking straight – his gaze, his heat, his hard, toned body was so overwhelmingly delicious to her senses, so she thrown away cleaning accessories and laid both of her hands on his. His grip on her hips tightened, but very little, and he softly traced his warm hands up and down her waist, bringing up an appealing dose of goosebumps to her body. She sighed shakily again. He was amused more.

 

She laid one of her hands on his shoulder to steady her weakened posture and bought up his one with her second hand, nearing it to her face. There was another hot flicker that colored his blank irises when his thumb was almost inside her parted lips. He was faster, and it was him who put the digit into her warm and wet mouth. She sucked gently and a taste of smoky gunpowder lingered on her tongue.

 

He took the sign.

 

She heard a curse and abruptly turned over found herself bent over the table, with her chest pressed into the cold wood and her bottom popped up, the items that previously laid on it clattered loudly when reaching the floor, along with the plastic imitation of Hawaiian girl. Outside the room Dogmeat was barking happily when hot and humid air attacked their impatiently exposed sensitive skin, their lust growing wild.

 

\- Charon-

\- Mistress-

 

She was taken aback with his statement, with this single word. She wanted to tell him to hurry, to finally do what he so hungrily intended, but instead she herd his husky, low voice naming her and an intense heat flooded her intimate regions, flushing her cheeks with innocent embarrassment. He gripped hard her lower cheeks and with forceful thrust impaled her on his stiffness, plastering her face into the wall with the impact. Her hands now gripping the edges of the old table like vise, brows furrowed, back arched and a slow, loud curse escaping her lips without thinking.

 

\- Mistress-

 

And again, he voiced it with audible pleasure while impaling her again with her rear in his tight, sweaty grip. Next stroke was as forceful as the first two, having the same breathtaking impact on her, spreading heat and pleasure and electricity all over her intimate parts, her head again touching with the wall. Agonizingly slow withdrawal and a fourth entry, another slamming noise, wet and loud, eliciting loud hiss coming from her lips, slowly drying from heavy, breathy moans filling the room with another harsh moves of their hips.

 

His girth giving her soft insides no break, and the way his slick thumb was dipping halfway in her butt made her completely deaf to the moans and concentrated only on the place that was receiving intense pleasure shots. He cursed once, and twice when she felt on and in her body as his orgasm was coming close with enormous strength and size.

 

Even from behind, where he could only see her plump rear, arched back and messy mane of long hair he couldn't hold much longer. Low grunts escaped his lips while reaching the blinding peak, bruising her healthy skin, spending himself deep into her, maddening shiver all over his ghoulified body. He really regretted that he couldn't make it, especially after all this time without a single touch of a willing woman's body.

 

He heard her loud and somewhat pleased sigh when she collapsed into the table, not caring about her naked ass and wet hips that was now stained in his fluid when he left her body. He drank in the sight for a moment, wanting to memorize her red skin where he gripped her and the curve of her toned bum.

 

She was thoroughly fucked, yes, but still unsatisfied.

 

At least that stupid hula girl was helplessly on the ground, facing the floor, her broken ukulele and legs scattered around her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Megaton, 00:59 a.m.**

 

She was preparing herself upstairs for another expedition after a long rest in the city, packing necessary ammo, medication and spare clothes into her bag when Dogmeat started to bark happily, the walls only magnifying the noise. She decided to ignore it, since Charon and the house robot were down with the dog.

 

She was picking the items from her locker next to the desk when she heard Charon approaching, his heavy footsteps on the stairs.

 

\- Mistress-

 

She flinched when he said that and spare a quick, careless glance at him over her shoulder.

 

\- It was in dog's mouth.

\- What was?

 

She said still packing things, not bothering to turn around. But he was silent, only waiting for her to stop what she was doing and finally look at him.

 

\- Oh my God!

 

Cursed doll, slightly shattered on the edges rested in the wide palm of her ghoul companion, watching the vault wanderer with big, plastic eyes. She stared at it for a longer while. Then, her expression suddenly changed, and Charon immediately knew from their earlier 'encounters' it meant only one thing. His blood rushed to the lower parts of his body.

 

Third time's a charm.

 

\- Oh well, fuck. Third time lucky.

 

She whispered, her eyes still on the toy. She gently took it from him and put it on the desk behind her. After that, her eyes finally met his.

 

Wanderer girl slipped onto the desk putting her feet on the edge, spreading her thighs in front of him in an unashamed manner. His eyes never leaving hers, his straight posture standing still. She traced her hands down from her knees to her inner thighs and a small smile decorated her lips. Not very often he sees her smile, and he could tell that the best was yet just to come.

 

She was fresh out of bath, her long tresses still wet leaving soaking spots on her night, oversized t-shirt. The strong smell of detergent and a hint of some rare, fruity soap enveloped her and the room she was in, and he knew this exceptional combination of scents will always remind him of her and this moment.

 

Too bad he was going to ruin that clean and fresh state in a moment.

 

And it seems like she saw it in his eyes, already giddy and excited, but her gaze remaining composed as she was giving him a small strip show, slowly getting rid of her t-shirt. She was wearing a plain, dark bra underneath, matching with her shorts, but he wasn't going to complain.

 

She wanted to break that damn Hawaiian girl, dashboard doll curse.

 

And they are going to clearly show the doll what is what.

 

With a slight nod of her head she encouraged him to close the distance, and so he did, her impatient hands immediately on the edge of his plain pullover, sending him a sly look and taking it off of him in a swift move. She started to unbuckle his belt, but slowly this time, seizing the opportunity to lecherously look at his toned, broad chest with ruined skin all over.

 

She tilted her head; saw his expression dominant, determined, even a little angry, but his eyes were saying otherwise; then met his heated, lustful stare, boring into her with passionate intensity. A shiver, then another enveloped her body with a quick shot, and left, again on the tips of her breasts, toes and fingers. She pushed him by the belt closer to her and still looking him in the eyes planted random, open mouthed kisses on his chest, his hands immediately on both sides of her face. He leaned in, tilting hastily her head up.

 

His lips were on her hungry, demanding, harsh, but still firing her up like a firework. When she unbuckled his pants, he started to rub himself on her, hearing her low moan at the contact. His rough, calloused hands were on her bra, dragging the fabric down, revealing the soft skin, then pulling at the nipples and checking their weight with kneading fingers. Ghoul's hot, rippled skin lightly scraping hers when she desperately clung to him, only turning her on more.

 

His taste was maddening her, every time his stiff tongue touched hers made her mouth water. She was getting wet in places that were dry a moment ago, her body already in a heated state. The feeling of his hardened girth rubbing her intimate places through the fabric of her shorts making her mind go hazed from carnality and prurience. His hand ventured from her bust to the firm skin on her neck, gingerly tightening his hold around it, tracing his touch up.

 

He liked the small whimpers she was regaling his ears, every time he rubbed harder or bit down on her lips, but it wasn't enough. He pulled his tongue off her greedily sucking mouth and removed the shorts from her body, watching his own hand immediately teasing her soaked folds with his fingers. He stroked her clit once that elicited an immense twitch of her willing body.

 

She freed his stiff member of the uncomfortable confines, took a look at his reddened length and guided him into her entrance, his eyes darting up to hers.

 

A fierce kiss, then a forceful thrust, an arched back and a husky groan. All in two short seconds. Too overwhelming, too pleasurable. They both hissed when he left and reentered her, his eyes boring into hers, making her both embarrassed and aroused.

 

He took it slowly this time, wanting to satisfy her. Rubbing her clit in slow circles or eights, grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing them together so he could took both of her nipples into his mouth. She began to moan loudlier, and he was glad he was doing it good. He liked the face she was making now, barely looking at him from lust haze veiling her sight.

 

Hula girl's hips dancing with every thrust and grind of their pelvises, until the thrusts were far more too forceful for the dashboard doll to keep steady in place.

 

She felt his thickness with her whole body, now that she was hugging him close with her arms around his neck and her knees pressing into his sides. Their sweaty foreheads touching, breathy moans mingling.

 

He stopped.

 

When she leaned her back to the wall he had much place to drink in the sight of her whole body. Her eyes still closed, and breathing heavy through the parted lips. He pushed his digits into her mouth and she licked and sucked eagerly, pulling it out and touching her clit with those wet fingers.

 

Then, his thrust sent the laying doll into the ground.

 

She scraped his nipples, his abdomen and pelvis with her short nails, leaving hot trails and a pleasurable, small pain afterwards.

 

\- Mistress-

 

Her hazy irises and dilated pupils landed on his hooded from receiving bliss eyes, her lips again curved in a sly, cocky smile.

 

\- Repeat, who?

 

His dick twitched lively inside her at her bold words.

 

\- Mistress!

 

His hands were tightly gripping the junction of her hips and thighs now, his bicep muscles taut from constant impaling her body into his stiff girth. Their tongues were carelessly touching, leaving wet trails of mixed saliva around their mouths. When she stimulated her nerve bud she hold his chin in place to kiss him properly in between harsh moves of his hips, her fingernails digging into his rugged skin on his strong jaw and cheek.

 

\- Char- Oh my g -Again-

 

Words coming from her mouth were incoherent, but he felt it wasn't enough to make her come with earth shattering strength. Without any warning he withdraw from her and watched as her eyes opened slowly, looking into his in search of answer, her expression questioning his reason why the fuck would he want to stop now. He smirked and her eyes shone with warmth at the sight of his amused face. At that, he felt unfamiliar emotion somewhere in his chest.

 

He sat beside her on the desk, a streamlet of her juices running down his wet cock. She smiled, straddling his hips immediately, instinctively, without thinking. His girth shoving into her deeper this time, reaching new places within her, fulling her, flooding her body with new sensations and erotic shiver. His arm hugging her around the waist, his second grabbing her asscheek, guiding her up to start again in a new position. His eyes nearly level with her hooded ones, confidently watching her expressive face, her every response and moan.

 

She wanted to be close to him as possible as it can be now, her knees touching the wall, her hands on both sides of his neck and her chest plastered to his. She liked the feeling of being embraced by him, the feeling of safety, care and… being desired.

 

\- Charon…

 

She moaned his name, and he bit down his lower lip, baring a row of straight teeth. When she was moving rhythmically, he took off his hand of her bum and brought it to the mane of her tresses, tilting her head to the side, bringing his mouth to the smooth column of her neck. She was again rubbing herself while riding his length, enjoying the stimulating feeling of his rough mouth and tongue on her sensitive skin.

 

He was biting her, hard and deep.

 

\- Char-

 

Her hands on his, bringing them up to her face, his forefingers and middle fingers deep in her greedy mouth. Then those digits found their way to her nipples, teasingly stroking until her jumping body stilled and moved forward-back rather than up and down.

 

\- Charon.

 

His hot but colorless gaze on her, his wet forehead and parted, rugged lips telling her he is close. The wet noises of their grinding bodies muffled by her long moans and curses.

 

\- I'm going to-

 

She fought hard to keep her eyes open and stare back at the big ghoul under her. Slowly her orgasm began to build, crawling up her thighs, spine and tummy, covering her skin in goosebumps.

 

\- …fucking-

 

He stroked her clit and held her neck to prevent her from tilting her head back from receiving an unbearable pleasure that was growing fast now, but not ready to explode yet.

 

\- ...come!

 

Her hips rocked up and down again, hard and fast, every time taking him fully to the hilt, his skin teasing her intimate places, a little bit of pain stimulating it more.

 

\- Fuck, fuck, f-

 

His thumb in her mouth. Her eyes closed themselves when orgasm tore her body, blinding her, deafening and shot tense. The overwhelming peak having a huge impact on her. It was hard for him to still keeping composure. His hands on her hips now, fucking her mercilessly until his orgasm was near.

 

\- Mistress.

 

She opened her teary eyes, set them on his and squeezed her insides hard, her little cocky smile eliciting an erotic moan from him, husky and low. She felt his orgasm with her body, flooding her clamping walls with arousing tingle.

 

He was slouching and dipping his head into her chest when he came, holding her in tight embrace of his strong arms around her waist. Vault girl heard him curse.

 

He was leaning against the wall again when she settled herself against his broad, slick chest, still embraced tightly. The hot air was killing them both, their mouths dry, bodies wet and minds pleasantly refreshed.

 

She liked the feeling of his skin against her, like she was made for the body he possess and shaped.

 

-I take your dedication to breaking that stupid curse with me as a declaration of not being my property and that you are calling me Mistress by your own will, Charon.

 

He was silent for a longer while.

 

-I will find a dashboard hula girl factory and I will bring you a whole truck of them.

 

She laughed when he tilted her head and stopped when he was thoroughly kissing her lips.

 

The dashboard doll was sure to see a lot from that day on.

 

 


End file.
